Gunner and Jack
by HughTamlin
Summary: This is a crossover of MY story: Gunner's Story and KillxSwitch's Story Left 4 Dead: A new colligue. When Gunner meets Jack, a hunter who can also transform into a powerful version of himself he thinks nothing of it. But then they meet again...and things get screwed up!. Does Jack make out with the wrong Witch? Does Gunner have to fight a 'Transformer? Find out by reading this!
1. The Airdrop

**This is the first chapter of a crossover with KillxSwitch's story. PLEASE READ THIS: THIS IS WHILE MY CHARACTERS ARE TRAVELLING JUST BEFORE THEY MEET COACH,ELLIS,NICK AND ROCHELLE. PLEASE PM KILLxSWITCH FOR TIME IN HIS STORY.**

**Gunner's POV**

The rain soaked everything from my cloths, weapons and ear piece(Its waterproof) to the Common's below on the street. _Damn, I need to get out of this rain._ I jumped off the roof top landing on some scaffolding on the side of an old hotel. _Hmm, there might be some food in here!_ I looked inside and smashed the glass with the butt of my SPAS12. I jumped inside, thankful to get out of the rain and wind. "Thank god." The room was empty. I switched on my ear piece. "Guys, are you there? Its Gunner. Im heading into a HUGE building so I won't be able to hear you. Gunner out." _I need my eyes ready._ I crouched, narrowing my eyes. Slowly but surely my night vision 'switched on'. "Thank god for that Hunter." I said to no one as I kicked down the door to a hallway. The entire hallway was COVERD in dust and blood. I licked my lips, cursing my inner Infected. As I walked along the hall, gun primed for any survivors and Commons, I found the lift. I could hear snuffling below._ Its probably just a rat _I jumped onto the lift cable and looked above. The lift was 2 floors up and looking VERY unstable. "Well, here goes nothing." I sliced the cable, falling all the way to the bottom. I rolled into the hotel lobby just escaping being crushed. I looked up, my eyes stinging from the light. When my eyes went back to usual I saw what I had came for: a CEDA airdrop. _How ironic, the airdrop 'dropped' through the skylight! _I sniggered at my joke. As I walked over to the box I saw movement in the shadows. Instinctively I shot my SPAS12 at the shadow, sending splinters everywhere. I looked around, it had disappeared . "The fu-" I was pushed to the ground by a Hunter who looked slightly human. We both looked at each other in surprise. He was looking at a very tall and strong infected. I was looking at a 'human' Hunter. I kicked both my feet onto his chest sending him flying. I grabbed my SPAS and aimed it at him. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" I shouted. He stood up and said "Look, we got off on the wrong foot, my names Jack." "Gunner" I mumbled, still aiming the shotgun at his head. "All I'm doing is caring for my friends. I was only watching you." _He wasent attacking me when I saw him. Lets see what he does. _I put the SPAS back into its holster. "Me too. Let me guess, you saw the CEDA air drop flare?" "Yeah." I looked at him, he was wearing a different hoodie than the other Hunters. "Look, lets split it 50/50. I've got 2 witchs to take care of, a Hunter and a human. All I need is some food for the human." "Ive got a witch, hunter, charger, jockey AND a human to take care of. So 50/50 on the human's food?" We both nodded at each other and took the food out of the crate, splitting it between us. "So, err..See you around?" I looked at the hunter, he hadent really been that bad so I could take a guess that he was like me: Infected but intelligent. "Yeah, see you around Jack." We shook hands and we both left. Him through the streets and me over the roof tops. My ear piece sputterd into life. "Gunner? This is Jockey! Where the hell have you been?!" "Jockey, ive got a quite a intresting story to tell you lot…" As I ran onlg the roof of the mall I was staying in I had a strange feeling….

…That I would meet that hunter again.

**So that was the FIRST chapter? What did you lot think? Review! The second chapter will be up when KillxSwitch finishes it. Please read Gunner's Story and L4D:A new colligue.**


	2. Biking away from Problems

**This Chapter is by KillxSwitch so if anyone wants to comment on it PM him. As always, read my and his stories! –HughTamlin**

"_How_ strange" I thought to myself  
"_I've never seen his kind before could he be a new kind of infected"__  
_I started to think more and more about it and it was making me more and more interested. I had never known an infected to use human fire arms. I went back to my bike that was parked a couple of miles away from where I met that strange infected.  
"_I noticed his eye's changed a lot could it be he's like us ?. Does his emotions effect how he acts or does it simply show what type of mood he is in...strange"._

I had returned to my clan but I heard scrams among the hole and rushed inside. All of my fellow comrades had been eaten by the common infected their was hundred of them.  
"Hello!" I shouted  
"Jack" Stella's voice could be heard deeper into the camp  
I ran forward pushing aside the common infected in my way to get to Stella. I saw Stella and Witch holding each other and crying.  
"Stella are you okay ?" I said inspecting her  
"I'm fine and Morigan two" she said  
"What about Lewis and Megan and the old man ?" I said widening my eyes  
"Lewis is fine...but the old man and girl...They were killed by the common infected" She said and started to cry  
"Common infected wouldn't attack a special would they ?"  
"No what happened wad the old man got killed then Megan jumped up and started killing the soldiers but eventually was killed herself by the soldiers" Stella said  
"Jesus Christ" I said putting my head down  
"We half to go" a voice said and a hand rested on my shoulder it was Lewis  
"Yeah for once I agree with you Lewis" I said smiling

We abandoned the camp, it now belonged to the undead.  
"Well any ideas where we go now ?" Lewis asked  
everyone looked puzzled but only knew one place we could go and it had to have been better than the nothing .  
"I know a place" I said lifting my head up energised  
"You do...where ?" Witch asked me  
"Well I'm not sure exactly sure where but I met this guy called gunner and he seemed pretty nice so maybe he can lend us a hand" I said looking at the others hoping that they would take my side on this one.  
"Trusting strangers...I don't know Jack it sounds risky" Lewis said frowning  
"You got a better Idea ?" Stella interrupted  
"No...not really all I'm saying is that it sounds to good to be true to find friendly infected" Lewis explained  
"What about us... were infected but we'll gladly help people out" I said  
"You've got a point" Lewis said starting to sound like his old self again  
I kept easy around Lewis so I didn't trigger him off again because the last time was a pain in the ass to cool him down.  
"Well it looks like were gonna be joining a new group hopefully" Stella said  
"LEAD THE WAY CAPTAIN JACK HAHAHAHA!" Witch yelled out with such happiness  
I grabbed a hold of Stella hand and walked back to where we met Gunner leaving the bike behind.


	3. Tales, Tequila and Making out

**HughTamlin is back for this chapter! So, Gunner has met Jack and Jack is coming back to the hotel that they met in, so whats gonna happen?! Lets find out!**

**Gunner's POV**

All of my friends looked at me in slight surprise for I had just told them about my meeting with Jack. Jockey was the first to react. "Wait, so your saying that he was more human? How?" "Well, he hadent pulled his hood over all his face, like OUR Hunter and his skin was like Zoey's. Human. Wait, hold on!" I held up my hand, everyone listning out for the sound I heard. I turned my head and smiled. "I can hear voices."

We ran down the street, over cars, rubble, bodies and through Common Infected not once stopping. _I sure hope that's Zoey's friends or CEDA. _The sound stopped as we reached the edge of the hotel that I met Jack in. _Wait a sec, if these people are bandits they may hurt Zoey…_"Wait here guys." I said as I crouched, slowly getting closer to the edge of the building. I stood up in surprise as a Common flew right past me and hit a lamp post, her body curling round it. I leaned around the corner. "Who the hel-JACK! HEY!" I ran happily down the street to Jack who was standing with ,to my surprise, Two witch's and a TANK. Ignoring the others looks I high fived him. "Hey Gunner! How you doing?" "Fine considering that were zombies." Jack and the others all chuckled at my joke. "Look Gunner, we just had something horrible happen to us and I though we could join you and your team." "sounds good. Hey, you haven't introduced me to your friends!" Jack smiled and introduced me." As you all know this is Gunner, and Gunner the Tank is Lewis, the two witchs are Stella and Morigan and I'm a hunter obviously!" Lewis waved, Stella gave me a slight glare and said hello and Morigan said hello as well." "So Gunner, wheres your group?" Jack asked me. _Should I show them?.._"Guys! Come meet Jack and his crew!.

Charger and Jockey out of there hiding place and came up to say hello. They gave worried glances to Lewis at first. "Guys, Lewis is fine." Lewis looked up, slightly angry."Why would I not be?!" "Well, nearly every single Tank is insane so these two have got used to being cautious around Tanks." Lewis almost immedietly quieted down and smiled, waving Chargers arm quite enusiaticly. Stella was still in a grumpy mood but I just ignored her. "Right, before we met you guys I saved a human and I REALLY REALLY like he so PLEASE don't kill her!" Jack and his friends all had a look of surprise on their face when I said that."Like, Sex LIKE?" Stella raised an eyebrow. "Maybe, but not yet. I'm definitely in love with her though. That's why my eyes go pink when I see her. Zoey! Hunter! Witch! Its safe now!" They all came round the corner with Zoey being scared slightly but warmed up as soon that she relised that they were like me. Lewis was acting slightly weird though I'm sure that he was staring at Witch's butt when she went past. _I better keep an eye on him….._when everyone had met each other I asked a question." Why did you guys come here anyway?" All of Jack's group went quiet suddenly and Jack said:" While I was looking for the air drop my clan was attacked by Common infected and soildiers." That must have been the gunshots I heard. "I'm sorry buddy." I said tenderly, comforting Jack. Then Jockey's eyes lit up, his nose eagerly sniffing the air. "everyone, I can smell alchohol!" We all looked in each others eyes, each one of them saying the same thing. "Jockey! Take us to the booze!" We all ran after him quite, quite eagerly.

_**30 MINUTES LATER…..**_

We all were sat around a big campfire in the woods not far from the hotel, happily drinking Vodka, Scotch and red wine. It turns out that Jockey had had the luck to smell an entire trucks load of alcohol. "And I said to him: 'Gunner what did you remember?' And guess what he did?! He said 'Love' and kissed me full on the lips!" I smiled at that memory. Stella, Morigan and Zoey were having a great time swapping storys about before the apocalypse. Zoey had been a college student, only her lessons were watching zombie movies. Morigan and Stella had apparently been bitten while being chased out of there high school. _Nasty._ "So Gunner, whats your story?" _Oh no, I hoped this wouldent come up! _" I was 17 years old and had just escaped my home in Lancashire, Britan." Zoey snuggled up next to me, looking at me with pity when she saw my sad face. "I was running down a street when I saw a Hunter, who had just been eating a man on the floor. I raised my shotgun and was tackeld to the floor before I could do anything. He…*Cough* bit me on the hand, not strong enough to do damage but enough to pierce my artery." Everyone had stopped talking now, listing to my story. " And with blood RAINING down on my chest I kicked him off and blasted his chest, sending him flying down the ally way. I slowly went over, said sorry, and snapped his neck. I then blacked out and I woke as me as I am now. My muscles bigger and myself taller. At first it was scary as hell but now…its just life." Evreyone just looked at me, even Lewis who had taken a break at staring at Witch's body. "I also travelled the world to places id never been to before! Berlin, Paris, a Heckler and Koch weapon factory *sigh* I never wanted to leave there. But as I travelled across Europe I noticed that special infected were slightly intelligent. This fascinated me and I met Hunter in my faviriot country of all time: Russia. Oh man, you should have seen the place they got there! The WHOLE OF MOSCOW is a safe zone! And belive me, even 43 tanks couldent take that place down. The walls surrounding the city were a mile thick and with sharp metal spikes coming out of the wall itself. I was studied by Russian scientests for about a week before I met the president of Russia and the mayor of the safe zone. Nikolai Belinski! An amazing man, he said that he had fought zombies for years under the mind control of a German scientist. I had my picture taken with him! I carry it with me all the time." I pulled it out of my tank top pocket, slightly scratched fom battles I've had over the years. I put the picture back in my pocket and contined with telling my epic saga. "I gave my self a name when I visited one of my faveriot places in the world, but I can't tell you all where it is because I swore myself to that I went through China, who instead of making a safe zone around the city made a safe zone around THE WHOLE BLOODY COUNTRY! The great wall of China was a big part of it, but if you looked at it now you wouldent recognise it because of all the machine guns, razor wire and blood. I then carried on through out the world, stopping only in Alaska to catch my breath. In Canada I met this extraordinary woman who defend her home with nothing but a hockey stick and barbed wire. Her name was Robin Sherbotsky I think..it was hard to pronounce. When I enterd the USA I couldent find anysafe zones except for Vegas which had turned into a giant Hotel for the rich and famous. All though it was nice, I had no money and there was a small war between two groups called the NCR and Cesar's legion. Then I met Charger wondering around Californya and we both had to kill Arnold Scawzzeger as he had turner Into a TANK! When we found San Francisco it was in a mess, the San Andreas fault line had a 10.1 earthquake! The only one that has ever happened. The entire city was angled slightly into the air with fires and storms happening everywhere. Then I met Hunter and Witch, stopped in Rayford for a breather, saved Zoey and here I am!" Evreyone just stared, amazed at my story. Jack stood up, rasing his glass. "A toast, to Gunner! The most amazing infected who ever lived!" All of my friends cheered, also rasing there glasses. We all went quiet for a sec when I said "Hey wheres Lewis and Hunter?" Witch replied." They've gone that way, into the woods." Then all of a sudden Hunter came flying over us and slammed into a tree. Lewis came storming over to us. "That little crap head just sliced my arm!" "Oh yeah? Well you need to stop flirting with Witch!" Lewis raised his fist "Your gonna die Huntey-boy!" Just as Lewis was about to impact on Hunter's head I stopped him. "Woh, woh! Stop it guys! Look Hunter, Lewis was just being drunk! And Lewis.." I went closer to him."…I think Hunter's in love with Witch, but he doesent know it yet." Lewis nodded at me and lowerd is arm. Jack, who was now stupidly drunk, just laughed. "Come on guys! Lets get drunk!"

_**AN HOUR LATER…**_

I held Zoey in my arms, stroking her hair as we all walked up the stair well, Each holding a girl. Jack with Stella, Lewis with Morigan and Hunter with Witch. Charger had Jockey on his head who, due to his small size, went to sleep instantly as he stopped laughing. Evreyone but me was unbelievingly drunk as they were all staggering about barely able to walk into the safe room. All the others collapsed onto the main room's floor and me and Zoey went to sleep in the side room. Even though she smelled awful she was still looking amazing as we got into our sleeping bag. I went to sleep content.

**Narrator**

But over in the main roon something was happening: Hunter was making out with Witch. But if he wasent drunk Hunter would have probably not of done this in a thousand years. He was kissing Stella! Jack who then noticed what they where doing, started kissing Witch and Lewis then started kissing MORIGAN! It was a mix up on an unbelievable scale! So as Gunner, Zoey, Charger and Jockey sleeped soundly, some of them with drinks swirling in there heads, The 2 Hunters made out with the wrong witchs. The morning was gonna be bad…..

**So what did you lot think? Oh, and the secret place where Gunner gave himself his name will be reveald later in Gunner's Story, NOT THIS ONE. As always: READ MY AND KILLxSWITCHS STORIES!- HughTamlin**


	4. Shame, Shotguns and Seperation

**This is KillxSwitch's chapter which, unfortenly, closes the crossover! How ever we are going to do one later maybe! So please Review and look at Gunner's Story and Left 4 Dead: a new colligue! –HughTamlin**

What an end to the night: I find Gunner again, get drunk, go to bed but at the same time making out with Stella.  
"oooo...Hunter you're kissing so much differently" Stella said but sounded really differently I couldn't see Stella in front of me which probably indicates that I drank a little too much.  
Also when was the last time Stella called me Hunter...

"Jeez you're really feisty today" A said to jack  
"hahaha...this is great" Jack sounded rather differently but I couldn't see nothing only blurred double-visions of Jack

"Morigan...What are we doing...If you're sister finds out she'll..." Lewis tried to explain  
"Aww...wittle wewis is afraid to play around how cute" Stella said in a high toned voice

At the end of night, when morning had signalled us to get up I rose and looked down at Stella then noticed something. Stella never slept facing the opposite way from me and always cuddled into me. I took a closer look at her because I knew I could see straight and I sight shocked me This wasn't Stella this was Hunter's girlfriend. I screamed in shock and backed away waking everyone up. Stella was the first to get up and she quickly ran up to me.  
"Jack what the hell is wrong" Stella said shacking me furiously  
"What, how, why, I didn't...ga fuck"

_"I remember I was cuddling into someone when I awoke to Jack's scream. So if Jack was over here and I was cuddling into someone when he did so who was I" _Stella thought to herself and looked back at her bed do find the other hunter still asleep. She looked at him just sleeping their with the look of pleasure in his face.

Witch(Not morigan) got up and saw me at the side. Stella looked at me and said  
"Jack...it, it was a mistake" She said widening her eye  
"What are you talking about I basically done the same thing...FUUUUUUCK!" I said enraged with myself  
"What the hell is wrong with him ?" Witch said  
"What do you mean what's wrong with me...we fucking slept with each other!" I screamed  
Hunter eventually got up  
"What the hell is going on ?" Hunter said then got a kick in the face by Stella  
"Was this part of you're plan huh!" Stella screamed  
"What do you mean part of my plan"  
"Sleeping with me"  
"Sleeping with you..." Hunter looked up at Stella observing her  
"Nice" He added  
"Hey what the hell are you kicking my boyfriend for ?"Witch shoved Stella  
"Why were you sleeping with mine ?" Stella fired back  
"It was a mistake like you said"  
Then silence broke out and we looked in the corner listening to a mumble. It was Lewis and then to Stella horrification Morigan sleeping in the same bed  
"I'll fucking kill you Lewis!" She screamed  
Lewis woke up and slowly got up from his bed

Gunners group that was in this room observed as Stella started to under go her transformation.  
"Stella the baby" I shouted Stella didn't listen  
Like Morigan's transformation Stella had large cuts all over her body and her hair changed black but then that's where the similarities end. Stella's eyes were white with no pupils or anything of the sort, Instead of growing bigger claws they got shorter but I feared something compensated for that.

Witch and Hunter looked in fear at the transformation. Witch hid behind Hunter and whispered.  
"These are the ones Jockey told us about the one's who could transform

"Sorry we half to do this guy's" I said in my first transformation  
With and Hunter looked at me with wide opened eyes and looked at my red glowing eyes. I gently grabbed hold of Stella's hand and said:  
"Stop...please...stop" It was the most gentlest tone I've ever taken with Stella  
She looked at me furiously and started to try and release my grip  
"Witch stop..." I said ever so gently

"What the hell's going on here" Gunner had appeared now staring at Me and Stella's transformed look  
"Jack!...What the hell happened! ?" Gunner shouted  
"Mistaken identity" I answered  
Gunner approached to help me  
"Stay back Gunner any sudden moves can cause her to tare off my arm and kill Lewis" I said softly  
I turned my head back to look at Stella  
"LET GO!" Stella screamed and sunk her teeth into my shoulder  
I stood their and looked at her  
"Is this what you want ?" I whispered  
Stella continued to sink her teeth deeper into me I could feel that she could reach the bone. I cringed my face up in pain. Then I remembered my blood quality.  
"Stella stop !" I said putting my hand on her throat  
As I pushed away Stella ripped the flesh from my shoulder and greedily eat it in front of me. Stella had lost her mind completely and charged at me for a second bite and then bang...Stella lay there on the floor with shells In her head...dead. I felt the two life sign's dying fast and fading to nothing the babies and Stella's. Suddenly all of the memories I had with you past me by: Our first kiss, the first time we made love, the day you told me you were pregnant, the day you hugged me in front of hundred's of people and the morning when I felt you're body cuddling up to mine. realising that I would never see you or experience anything else with you again tore me apart. I turned my head and looked at where I heard the blast coming from and their stood gunner...with the shotgun...looking down at me.  
"Stella...S-Stella" I whimpered and started to cry  
"I'm...I'm sorry Jack..." Gunner said to me  
"No you did the right thing" I said my face was flooding with tears  
"I dreaded that this day would come and it...did...and now I feel I could have prevented this if I hadn't acted the way I did last night"  
"STELLA!" Morigan screamed out running toward her sister body  
"Morigan don't look...don't look..." I said grabbing a hold of her and looking at Stella's dead body laying in front of me  
We cried in each other arms for age's hoping that what had happened was just a dream but it wasn't...it was real.  
"can...can you give us a moment" I said to everyone apart from Witch  
Gunner and his group left but Lewis wanted to say something  
"Jack I..." He tried to talk to me but I cut him short  
"JUST GO LEWIS! NOW!...STELLA IS LAYING THEIR DEAD AND YOU BARELY SHED A TEAR JUST TELL ME SOMETHING DID YOU REALLY LOVE HER OR DID YOU JUST WANT HER FOR A SCREW HUH! ?"I screamed I had never lost my temper like this before  
Witch was crying loudly in my arms as I tried to comfort her.  
"Just go Lewis...Just go!"  
Lewis left the room leaving me and Morigan in our sorrow

A couple of hour's later me and Morigan and went outside where the other's were waiting. I stood their in silence holding Morigan in my arm's who was still crying, burying her face into my chest.  
"How are you feeling ?" Gunner asked me  
"Scared and sad" I replied  
"I'm surprised at how you're taking this...I was expecting you to attack me or something" Gunner said  
"You got a place to go ?" I asked  
"were headed too New Orleans" Gunner replied  
"Then I guess we'll come with you then..." I said out of options

As we walked the entire group was silent. We came across a bridge and stopped in the middle of it.  
" Lot's of dead bodies here" Gunner said  
"all of them are cops" I added  
"What the hell is this thing doing here" Lewis said  
It was a rocket...one's usually used in jet's so why the hell is it out in the middle of no-where.  
Suddenly we were ambushed by government forces they were running along up at one side of the bridge behind us  
"FREEZE" One of the government men called out  
"Looks like this is where we part ways!" I said and looked at Gunner and kick him onto the other side of the bridge  
"You three go with Gunner NOW!" I shouted  
Witch and Hunter and Zoey quickly followed my instructions and ran for Gunner.  
"Jack what the hell are you doing ?" Gunner said looking at me  
I picked up a pistol on the ground and shot at the missile. The missile exploded causing a gap between mine and Gunner's group.  
"Jack what are you doing are you crazy! ?" Hunter shouted  
I said nothing and smiled as at them we were enveloped in the flames  
"Ok guy's are we ready to kill some government bastards"  
"Yeah!" Both of them replied at the same time  
"Then LEEEETS KILL THEM AAALLLL!"

And just like that Jack and his group had disappeared into the black smoke of the raging fire. I heard the gunshot's of the government soldiers but they were quickly silenced. Jack or any of the other's weren't dead they lived on and killed all of the government soldiers. I hope I and Jack can meet again and under better circumstances one day.

**My 11****th**** chapter takes place after this and I don't know how this will affect KillxSwitch's story, so if your confused PM him.**


End file.
